The invention pertains to a pallet for upright transporting of a hoisting device, in particular a front-end loader.
It is already known how to mount a front loader upright on an existing and standardized wooden pallet, where the front loader, when in the mounted position, does not extend out beyond the side edges of the wooden pallet. The various accessories, such as the bucket, control devices and the like are deposited in the open space between the arms of the front loader boom. This already proven transport method does not allow a space-saving shipping of many front loaders, e.g., in a sea-going container.
In order to achieve a greater load density, according to another method, several front loaders are placed prone, one upon the other, on one wooden pallet. The dimensions of length and of width of the front loaders located on the pallet are configured so that the load surface of a sea-going container cannot be utilized to the optimum. In addition, there is danger of paint damage to the front loaders stacked one upon the other, and the front loaders must be separated from each other during unloading so that they can be provided to the end users.
The problem underlying the invention can be described in that with the known methods and pallets, an optimum filling of standard sea-going containers is not possible.
According to the present invention there is provided an improved pallet for supporting devices for being shipped in sea-going containers.
An object of the invention is to provide a pallet having supports constructed so as to define gaps along one side into which supports of a like pallet may be inserted to form a compact arrangement with the first pallet.
Another object is to provide a pallet, as set forth in the preceding object, for supporting a front-end loader boom having spaced arms, in a standing disposition.
Yet another object is to provide a pallet, as set forth in the immediately preceding object, wherein a pair of like loaded pallets may be slid together with one spaced arm of the loader on one of the pallets being disposed between the spaced arms of the loader on the other of the pallets.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pair of loaded pallets, as set forth in the immediately preceding object, wherein the pair of pallets may be secured to each other and when so secured have a length dimension approximately equal to the width dimension of a standard sea-going shipping container, and to have a width dimension which is approximately a whole number fraction of a length dimension of the shipping container.
These and other objects will become apparent from a reading of the ensuing description together with the appended drawings.